Geen rozen zonder doornen
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; OOC; ShikaSaku; Semacam prekuel dari 'A shoulder to cry on', bisa dibaca terpisah; —satu hal yang Sakura tahu: pola pikir Nara Shikamaru sulit dimengerti.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Plot asli milik saya, hasil gubahan dari RP based fic di forum Winterblossom (c) 2012

**Warning:** AU, OOC?

**ABA:** buat yang gak ngerti _setting_, masih satu _setting_ dengan **A shoulder to cry on**. Kalau agak bingung, anggap saja versi AT dari _fic_ itu :) Emm, anggep aja ultah Karin tanggal 24 Desember #diesh

.

.

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**Geen rozen zonder doornen**

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

Sepandai-pandainya Haruno Sakura menghadapi orang, sosok di depannya ini sama sekali tak terbaca. Meski kedua matanya telah ditajamkan dan telinganya telah bersiaga, ia tetap tak bisa menerka jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terlalu—_random_. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang 'absurd'. Pola berpikirnya melompat-lompat tak tentu. Terlalu impulsif, tapi tak seimpulsif kakaknya.

Contoh konkritnya adalah hari ini. Yah, semua orang tahu tanggal 24 Desember adalah tanggal ulang tahun Haruno Karin; sebagai adik, tentu saja Sakura harus meluangkan waktunya untuk hari spesial ini. Ditambah lagi, Sakura memang sedang tidak ada acara apa pun dengan teman-temannya. Hyuuga Hinata sedang liburan ke Macau, si kembar Sasori dan Gaara bersenang-senang di rumah nenek mereka, Uzumaki Naruto sibuk pacaran dengan pacarnya. Otomatis dirinya punya waktu luang yang sangat memadai.

Ya dia senang-senang saja sih kalau merayakan ulang tahun Karin, sekalian meluangkan waktu bersama kakak tersayang, ya kan?

Masalah bermula ketika dia sedang membantu Karin mempercantik diri dan Nara Shikamaru ngotot minta ditemani belanja—DAN NGOMONGNYA DI _TWITTER_, padahal Haruno Sakura sendiri sedang punya banyak _haters_ pasca insiden hamil-hamilan gak jelas waktu itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah, kebetulan sekali para _haters_ itu gak komentar apa-apa mengenai mereka pergi bareng. Toh perginya juga demi teman kencan Shikamaru hari ini: Yamanaka Ino-nya Peachy-Pink. Oke, ShikaIno kencan, tidak ada salahnya. Hmmm.

Sakura pikir, semuanya akan selesai setelah ia membantu Shikamaru memilih hadiah—cincin, pada akhirnya; pemuda itu sudah buntu ide dan menyuruh bungsu Haruno yang memilih. Pulang ke rumah, kegiatan membantu Karin bersiap diri untuk kencan hari ini berlanjut.

.

Ponselnya berdering kala ia sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur. Dicarinya ponsel menggunakan kaki—seingatnya tadi diletakkan di sekitar kaki ranjang. Oh, bukan. Sekarang ia tidur dalam posisi terbalik; kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki, jadi ponselnya pasti berada di dekat kepala.

Ketika ponsel merah itu tergenggam oleh tangan kirinya, Haruno Sakura hanya menatap layarnya dalam kebisuan. Kantuk melanda di saat-saat sepi seperti ini, makanya gadis itu lebih senang berada dalam suasana ramai. Ini sekitar pukul sembilan malam, kan? Masih ada yang berani telepon? Huh, ternyata si ksatria masih belum boleh beristirahat?

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapanya dengan nada malas. "_Dare ka_?"

"_Bawel..._" suara yang balik menyapanya terdengar lesu, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis.

Panggilan itu sudah khas sekali, hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Bawel'. Nara Shikamaru. Meh, kenapa suaranya lesu sekali? Bukannya seharusnya terdengar antusias karena dia—hentikan konklusi sepihak ini. Lebih baik ia mendengar langsung dari si subjek.

"Ada apa? Ada yang gak beres?" tanyanya pelan-pelan. Biar liar, dia masih punya simpati, kok. Mana ada ksatria yang gak punya simpati?

"_Sibuk?_" Shikamaru malah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat keningnya terlipat. "_Bisa temui aku di taman dekat apartemenku?_"

Ah, Sakura ingat kalau si pemuda punya apartemen pribadi di daerah Gangnam. Memang belum malam sekali, pula. Jadi sama sekali bukan masalah kalau diminta ke sana. Biasanya dia juga berkeliaran entah ke mana. Kenapa yang saat ini harus jadi pengecualian?

"Oke, oke. Aku ke sana. Tapi bawakan minuman hangat, _please_?" Pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela yang belum terhalangi gorden. "Kayaknya bakalan dingin."

.

"Ada apa?"

Haruno Sakura mengibaskan salju yang menempel pada permukaan luar jaketnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Shikamaru. Diamatinya muka pemuda itu dengan seksama. Garis-garis antusiasme yang tadi pagi meletup-letup kini sudah menguap. Ada sesuatu yang salah—tapi apa?

"Ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi," gumam Shikamaru tidak jelas. Pemuda itu lalu menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi cokelat dengan uap putih mengepul. "Pesananmu. Gak usah bayar. Kutraktir."

Sakura berkedip. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru sekalem ini. Mungkinkah karena—apa itu tadi—ekspektasi yang kelewat tinggi?

Gadis itu berspekulasi sendiri, ikutan berdiam diri pada akhirnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari gelas kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru, menyesap kehangatan lewat pori-pori kulitnya. Aroma manis terhirup, berbaur dengan bau salju yang bersih.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" selidik dara Haruno. Dia memang _kepo_, ingin tahu segala sesuatunya, terutama yang mengandalkan bantuannya tepat sebelum acara dimulai.

Pemuda Nara itu membisu, membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tadi cincinnya berhasil kau—" kata-katanya terhenti saat Nara Shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang tadi pagi mereka beli sama-sama. Sakura tertegun melihat kotak yang sama ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kalau kotaknya adalah kotak yang sama dengan yang dibawa Shikamaru sesorean ini, maka... "Ini... maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak jadi kuberikan." Shikamaru angkat bahu, berlagak sok cuek. "Daripada nganggur, buatmu saja. Ucapan terima kasih karena seharian ini kurepotkan."

Yang ada, ia malah melongo. Sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud kata-kata Shikamaru. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi pada seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Ini kan cincin yang kupilih supaya kau kasih ke Yamanaka Ino!" gerutunya kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin pada akhirnya malah aku yang—"

"Cerewet, Bawel." Shikamaru membuka kotak itu. "Ukuran jari kalian kan sama." —dan pemuda itu memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manis Sakura. "Nah, cukup kan? Kelihatan kayak cincin tunangan, padahal bukan."

"Memang bukan cincin tunangan." Kini bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Masa aku tunangan sama kau, BakaShika. Kau baru kupertimbangkan kalau gak ada pemuda lain di dunia ini. Itu juga aku bakalan milih Tenten daripada kau."

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah bosan. "Terserah," katanya. Ia mengambil gelas kertas di tangan Sakura dan meneguk isinya. "Sudah ya, aku harus mengejar penerbangan jam dua belas. Belom beli tiket."

"Itu kan cokelatku—HEI!" Sakura batal merepet karena si pemuda berkuncir sudah berlari meninggalkannya sendirian. Punggung itu menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

"_Baboyaaa_!" Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Aaahhh, Shikamaru memang seenaknya! Apa-apaan ini, seenaknya memasangkan cincin pada orang yang—aaahhh, tau ah! Sudah begitu, sembarangan pergi, pula!

Diseruputnya sisa cokelat yang mulai mendingin itu sampai tandas hingga tetes terakhirnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melempar gelas itu ke tong sampah terdekat.

.

Kalau ada orang yang sulit dimengerti, sudah jelas Nara Shikamaru-lah orangnya. Hingga saat ini, Haruno Sakura masih tidak dapat menguraikan isi kepalanya.

~ f i n ~

.

.

.

Author's Bacot Area

Yah, mungkin kurang bisa dimengerti -_- secara ini asli dari RP fic yang ada 'kisah' pendahulunya :"| aku ceritain secara singkat aja deh ya, ceritanya Shikamaru ngajak Ino kencan dan berniat ngasih cincin ke Ino, nah nyari cincinnya bareng sama Sakura, karena Shikamaru ga tau mau ngajak siapa, hehehe.

Kalo sebelumnya pernah baca yang A shoulder to cry on, pasti kurang-lebih tau ya hubungan ShikaSaku kayak apa :")

Makasih udah baca :*

Review?

Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™


End file.
